


Weapons

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, Double Drabble, Drabble, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander hates fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Weapons"

I've learned that I hate fate. Willow had a big long talk with something called the Powers That Be today. Or some kind of intermediary, I guess – it wasn't too clear. But the point was that they told her something when she was all trancy.

They said that Buffy was fated to be this world changing Slayer, and that "the one who sees" and "the one who heals" are two of the weapons in her arsenal. We're weapons. We're fate's playthings who were only put on this earth to help Buffy achieve her great destiny.

Well screw that. They might think that Buffy is under their control, but once upon a time the Watcher's Council thought that too, and look what happened to them. They might think that Willow and I are just weapons, but she wouldn't look at just a weapon the way that she looks at us. I don't think those Powers counted on us loving each other. Buffy won't sacrifice her "weapons" the way that they want.

I've learned to hate fate, but if the three of us have anything to say about it, those Powers That Be are going to learn the same thing. The hard way.


End file.
